Lost in a New World
by Puggie
Summary: Hannah,Ness,and Lucas are lost in New York with no Pokedex and no Pokemon other then her Eevee,when they meet a girl named Karson, will they find a way home?Or will they be stuck in New York forever? Is Karson their only hope? Ness&Lucas warning boyXboy
1. New York city

Lost in a New World

Hannah Walked up the filthy crowded street, she was lost with only her Eevee she had left her Pokedex at home along with the rest of her Pokemon."How stupid am I?! I can't BELEVE I left my POKEDEX AND POKEMON behind!" Hannah was a pokemon trainer she was dressed in blue jeans and red T-shirt she also wore a jacket that stayed unzipped it was black she has brown hair and grey eyes that change sometimes to green and blue depends on how shes feeling,she then ran into a dark haired girl who's glasses fell to the ground

"OH I'M SOOOOO SORRY!"She grabbed her glasses."I'm Karson and I guess I'm a little clumsy heh...you look lost do you need help or am I scareing you? Hannah looked at her with a blank stare Karson was wearing a blue dress that went down to her knees she also wore a lot of makeup and was very tan she had brown eyes too."Ummm yeah I'm a little lost..."Hannah bent down and picked up Eevee. Karson's eyes grew huge"OH MY GOD THATS THE CUTEST CAT I'VE EVER SEEN!" Karson shreiked and then grabbed Hannah's hand and dragged her down the street and to a small 2 floor shop. This is my familie's toys store I live with my Mom on the secound floor.

Karson went around to the back of the store and opened up the door she then beckoned Hannah up the stairs."Oh Karson your FINALLY home I TOLD you not to stay out too late!" I know I know I got hung up Mom this is-ummmm whats your name? Hannah frowned"My names Hannah and this is Eevee"Hannah patted the Eevee's head."Karson you brought home a person who's name you didn't even know?""Ummmm...that may sound bad but yes I did but shes different!"Karsons mother had dark hair as well she wasn't very tall but point she was taller then Hannah. Karson turned to her mother"Mom can't you feel how different and lost she seems!"Karson turned to her"HANNAH WHERE DO YOU LIVE TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!"Hannah blinked then she smiled.

"My name is Hannah Takagmi,I'm from Twinleaf town of the Sinnoh region,I traveled all of Sinnoh with my Best friends Barry,and Anna.I also am filling a Pokedex from each region I'm on Johto and they probably are freaking out as well as Proffesor decided to stop there as she felt she had said too much already. Karson stared"Mom wheres the Sinnoh region and what is a Pokedex?"Karsons Mom looked at her like she was an ailein from she smiled your right Karson she is lost cause shes not from here I guess she can stay til she finds a way to get home.

"Where are we Lucas?"A raven haired boy with a red and blue billed cap on asked."I was about to ask you that,so I don't know.A little blond boy replyed."N-ess...?Its getting dark can we please move like to somewhere with lights?"Awww don't worry Lucas nothing will hurt you while I'M around!"Ness smiled not helping Lucas feel any better as they ducked into a cardboard box.

Hannah and Karson walked in a big building that Karson kept calling a mall,she was dragged all over to see many things Karson would have a freak attack over or say something like how ugly is that color?Hannah wasn't really interested in any of the "shopping" when they walked out and past a ally is when she saw 2 little boys one was wearing a cap and the other was blonde.

Karson noticed Hannah had stopped and walked back over to her to see what she was looking at when she had that feeling the one she had about Hannah she looked at them"are you guys lost? like not from here?I can feel it again!"Karson started fidgetting around."Uh yeah we slept in a cardboard box last night do you think thats a normal place to sleep?!"Hannah giggled at that"Well why don't you come with us I'm sure my Mom can make room for two more."

"Karson did you just bring home two more people you don't know home and their BOYS!?""MOM!Their like 7 did you expect me to leave them on the street!"Ness growled at 7"I'M 13 AND LUCAS IS 12!"Karson and her mother stared"YOU GUYS are- 12 and 13!HO-W!"Lucas looked at them like they had just slapped him"Were a little short for our age we KNOW so as Ness would put it SHUT THE HELL UP!"Hannah looked at Lucas startled she was CERTAIN he was a good little quiet boy but then again he did say "as Ness would put it".

The next morning Hannah,Ness,and Lucas all were dragged with Karson for MORE SHOPPING,and the weridest part of all was that Lucas was actually a HELP to Karson it was like they both knew what they were talking about...he must be gay she thought to herself...DEFINTLY gay.

Ness seemed bored he was quite rude to he pushed a small girl into a fountain who had just gotten ice-cream and smirked as we ran away,Karson scolded him saying he was a mean little bastard,but then she saw a shoe sale and we were dragged that Karson asked what we like to do for fun,Ness smirked,Lucas smiled,and I shrugged I highly doubt they could do what I like for fun and I DON'T want to know what Ness does for "fun".

* * *

**Hi this kinda came to mind and Karson(my friend) wanted to be in one of my stories so I made this sorry for the short chapters I have a reeeaaalllyyyy slow computer so I have to make them short and I will try to finish the next chapter as soon as I can~Puggie**


	2. A Day in New York

Chapter 2

Hannah was right she didn't want to know what Ness did for fun it involved pain a LOT of pain...Karson was crying as Ness walked up to the plate."Stop crying its only baseball sheesh haven't you EVER played?" Karson death glared him she HAD played the sport before but not for FUN,she was WASTEING shopping time! "Ness I thought you were going to make us do something like beat up 6 year olds?" Ness looked at her startled had he been such a bastard she had thought that? "Ness isn't _that_ mean he loves baseball I'm not surprised-AT ALL-.A blushing shyly Lucas said.

Well after the baseball game which Hannah's team lost 35 to 0 she couldn't hit the ball and nethier could Karson but Ness got EVERYONE and so did Lucas of course Lucas used a stick not a bat,when Karson screamed and grabbed her compact when a guy came up and lifted her and twirled into a full circle before putting her down. "Your back early!Why didn't you call?!" He laughed "It would be funnier if I surprised you,and your phone sent me straight to voicemail I couldn't tell if you were mad,or being a moron and forgot to turn your phone on."Ohhh I wasn't mad just me being a moron and leaveing my phone off heh heh." Hannah sighed she had no clue who this boy was and found him annoying already,and she hoped Ness didn't get bored while waiting for Karson to lead the way away from here.

Well Ness did get bored and eventually told Karson he had a life ticking away and he doesn't wish to waste all of it here, Karson was appalled by that she made a bad decsion of attempting to slap him but she missed and hit Lucas,and boy was Ness MAD he spout out all of cures and then almost killed Karson...

I left Karson in the hospital to go to the public jail Lucas was VERY pale he had held Ness back the best he could before Ness shoved him off,Lucas had fell but he didn't break anything but his heart.

When they got to the local jail she saw a lot of officers."Are you here for that brat?! He is DANGEROUS we had to knock him out to keep him in!" Hannah looked at Lucas horror struck across her face. "Yeah hes deadly now can we have him back so he can say sorry to Karson the girl in the hospital." The officer looked at him then left he came back shortly after carrying a unconscious Ness. "Here keep him out of trouble I see a long criminal record for him still.

We got back to the hospital Ness had woke up on the way there,he was confused about what happened but I told him to forget and just say hes sorry to Karson cause all he needed to know was that she was in the hospital and just got off the hook for almost killing her it was because of how little he looked we didn't tell him that of course.

Karson winced at the sight of Ness both her arms and legs were broken and she was brusied pretty badly her Mom had been terrorfied when she found out Ness had caused it Lucas calmed her I guess Ness,Lucas,and I will have to go somewhere else cause I don't want to leave them alone and I know Karson's Mother won't want us in her home anymore. Karson may of had broken bones and brusies but she still **_LOVED _**to talk,her and Lucas talked about all the shopping she would have to miss because of her injuries.

Eventually Karson's Mom said it was time for us to get back to the shop I told we'll find another place she glanced at Ness before she said "No I think its best you stay with me your all under age,of course Ness will have to learn how to behave and control that anger inside him he has power,and strength he doesn't even know about."

Karson's Mom told us she trusted us even though we've known her for a short time, she also said I should try to research in a library on how to get back home at the word "library" Lucas's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of the sockets.

When we reached the library Lucas was in awe at the books I walked around looking for a certain area of maps but I found none,Lucas was looking at the history section and Ness was by the door nethier were much of a help at all she thought of saying something when she noticed a book on the top shelf it was labeled Atlas she noticed some kind of map symbol on it she turned back to Ness."Ness come here I need you to get on my shoulders and get me a book."

Ness had gotten the book and possibly broke Hannah's spine what did that boy eat!Oh well they gotten the book to the hospital!

* * *

**This chapter is done lol spine break! Anyway plz review so I know this is being read and this isn't a waste of my valuable time.**


	3. Finding a Way Home

Chapter 3

Karson flipped through the Atlas "I don't see where your from Hannah,where are you guys from?" Karson turned toward Ness and Lucas. "Were from Eaglewood is that in that thing?" Lucas sighed "Is it in the Atlas or not?" I was surprised he knew what it was I had been looking for maps and he knew that this book,and could help,and he didn't say **_ANYTHING _**at all!? Thats when Karson's Mom walked in. "I have the answer to why your here and why where your from isn't a simple plane or boat ride."

Hannah stared at her waiting for her to say how to get home Anna and Barry must be FRANTIC by now! "Your from a video game sweetheart,Karson did you look closely at her cat named '**_EEVEE'_**" shes from the video game Pokemon." "What about Ness and Lucas?" Karson's Mom turned to Ness and Lucas. "They said their from Eaglewood Mom, ever heard of it?" Karson's Mom smiled. "You guys are from Earthbound that use to be my favorite game when I was Karson's age and younger\older.

"Sooo why are we here then?" Hannah looked at her with curiosty. "And how do we get home?" Ness asked impaitently. "I'm sure our little researcher and lover of books came across it?" Everyone turned to Lucas who was paceing the room and then stopped. "GOT IT! I remember reading if a person in trouble a video game character can be summoned by them and forever more when their in trouble the same characters will be brought to them instantly."

OK so now I know that I'm apprently not real I'm from a **_GAME_** and I am here to protect someone...OK Ness I can understand but **_ME_**! Lucas came up to me. "I think I have it Ness is the fighter,I'm the decoder,and you are the planner I can tell you are cause you have battles with your...Pokemon?" I nodded. "Yes I have to have a stradegy to battle or the battle will go no where but down hill.

Ness had been itching to go outside all day but it was a blizzard out there so I refused to let him out...it took about 5 minutes for him to get outside after I said no now I **_KNOW _**I will **_NEVER _**survive as a mother I can't get Ness to listen to not go OUTSIDE for Arceus's sake!

But when I got out there to tell him to come inside is when I saw some kind of dark figure I searched for Ness when I found his hat...

* * *

**OK I know this one is VERY short but I couldn't think straight and I needed some action to happen so yeah this kinda happened plz review if you liked it if not plz don't.**


	4. Finding the Enemys Fort

Chapter 4

Ness's hat lay in the smashed snow when she noticed how deep red it looked...**_BLOOD_** Ness had been bleeding or what had attacked him had been who knows! Whatever happened Ness was no where in sight so he must have lost and been dragged away,why couldn't that little son of a bitch listen to her! She went back to the store and got Eevee,as well as Lucas and they followed the blood trail across the street into the alley.

Ness had been snatched by some masked goon he bit and struggled he even thought of useing PSI but that could back fire on him,he kicked and tried to scream but found no air he was getting very annoyed but he also knew what this new feeling he was feeling it was fear.

Karson felt a shiver go up her spine and she felt something odd like she needed help that feeling she had when she met Hannah,Ness,and Lucas mixed with fear? Why was she feeling like this they weren't even here...she called for nurse and asked to make a phone call she needed to ask her Mom if the 3 were OK.

Lucas had Ness's hat he was clutching it over his heart curseing him for not listening to Hannah,when she said it was dangerous to go outside. He wondered if he was ok I mean that was a lot of blood,but maybe it was mostly from the attacker Hannah and Eevee didn't seem to notice his nervous trembling as they were checking the alley out for a place to stash a body,or hide a secret door.

Karson got the answer machine 3 times before she tried her Mom's cell again...no answer what was going on she wondered she wished she could get up and walk but her left foot was still broken her right one had healed faster and her arms were healed to why was her left foot not healed yet maybe Ness had done more damage to it then she thought possible. The nurse was waiting for her to ask to take the phone away but instead Karson asked. "Is there anyway I can walk? I mean both my arms,and my right foot are healed,can I walk yet? On a crutch or the boot thing?" The nurse blinked a few times before she disapeared and came back with a black boot. "Try this you should be able to walk."

Locked in what looked like a jail cell he could hear murmering. "We got one I'm guessing hes the fighter he was such a hassel to grab I was aiming for the book reader their always easy to nab, at least they won't have fighter to attack us with. Ness grabbed at the bar when it burned him, he had to let go and fell over with pain tearing through his small body.

Hannah hadn't gotten very far when she noticed a box with what looked like light comeing out of it like it led somewhere...Eevee came back signaling it was safe as Hannah made Lucas go through she didn't want to lose sight of him and when they got through they found themselves in front of some ugly fort tower that looked broken down and not in use.

Karson had called Nathan he came and got her and to the store they went -don't ask how Nathan checked her out of the hospital she didn't want to know- there was a blood trail leading into a alley Karson saw foot prints and no one was in the store she looked at Nathan tears in her eyes. "Comon Karson were going to go see where this leads I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Hannah,Ness,and Lucas!"

"Lola I actually can't beleve you nabbed the fighter their normally the hardest to grab!" Lola smiled she had grabbed Ness and it was a bloody fight she was aiming for Lucas but she had got the best out of all of the 3, Ness was a reckless non obdient boy,Lucas was the sweet child who would do what he was told and stay out of everyones way,Hannah she planned ahead before doing anything of course it doesn't take very long before she turns deadly and attack. "Well the other two will be easy as pie and then we can get on with captureing the rest of those "protectors". She spit on the ground as she turned and smiled at the jail cell she had done very well.

Hannah and Lucas stood in front of the entrance of the fort thing she wondered if they just walk in or knock? Lucas walked up to the door and tried to open it.."locked!" he growled he then put his hands together and shot what looked like a laser at the door it fell off the hinges on fire. "There lets go now." Lucas walked in as if he did that all the time...maybe he did.

Karson and Nathan explored the alley for any clues other then Hannah and Lucas's footsteps or what was thought to be their footsteps leading to a empty box. Nathan walked to the box got on his hands and knees and climded into the box. "Hey Karson comon! This is where they went!" Nathan climbed all way through to see the tower,and at the entrance the door was on...fire?

* * *

**I know another short chapter but I got a new laptop for Christmas -YAY- so I can write them longer now and this story will get better (!) ;)**

**PS: Plz review!**


	5. Finding Ness

**OK chapter 5 is now up I don't care about how aweful you might think it is cause it actually isn't _that_ bad of a plot its just I really have no clue where I am going with this anymore I'll try to contiue it though this story must be completed!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Karson and Nathan went to the entrance where they saw the lit on fire door they only glanced at it before walking by it ignoring it completely as they walked in.

Hannah and Lucas walked through the fort trying to figure out where Ness was being kept the place was very confuseing and like every turn was upside down. "Where would the dungeon be?" Lucas's face turned into thought as he thought about where a dungeon could be. "Well normally its the basement but this place is upside down pretty much everywhere so it must be at the top!"

Karson couldn't believe at how big the place was she thought she was going to throw up by just looking at the place,Nathan on the other hand looked bored with the place as he walked around looking for a celler door saying this place was ridiculous.

Hannah and Lucas made it to the top once they opened the door,they expected to be attacked right away yet there was no one in the room how sad she thought as she entered and heard some muffled sounds. "Hey Lucas do you hear that?" Silence. "Lucas?" Hannah turned back to the door, no Lucas. "Where did he-"

Karson heard a piearceing scream and then silence she looked around horrorfied. "Nathen...what was...that...?" Nathan turned and looked at her. "I see your Mom has finally gotten the other two we better hurry before its too late!" Nathan grabbed Karsons hand and dragged her up the stair case as she shreiked "MY MOM?!"

_I feel like I've been here for days and haven't eaten for months or slept ethier_ as Ness got up careful not to touch the bars again. "Ah he rises finally been waiting for 3 hours." Ness looked out of the bars to see Karson's Mom standing there with some old guy and a man about her age. "Ness I'd like you to meet Proffesor Maple,and Luke." Luke-Lucas! Ness realized he had left Lucas behind with Hannah DAMN! "What are you going to do to Lucas?!" Karson's Mom smiled. "Oh you'll see,you'll see."

Lucas struggled at the rope tied around him,and the duck tape on his mouth -which tasted disgusting- he could just vaguely see Hannah in the same condition,how aweful he thought how am I gonna get out of this one! At that moment in came Karson's Mother she walked past Hannah and to Lucas. "Hello Lucas I noticed while you were liveing with me that your quite smart aren't you? What a shame that your end will be here you could have been a help to the society but I watched you closely you can't be trusted." Lucas struggled more trying to get out of the rope that was rubbing his wrist raw,Karson's Mom's smile dropped as she looked him up and down. "I'm sure Karson is wondering where I am-." "I'm sure she is." A man walked in. "Oh yes Lucas this is Karson's Father Luke I'm sure he looks a bit like her,anyway I have to go I'll be back when shes asleep." She left without one glance back.

Karson and Nathan got to the top of the stairs. "Nathan what about my MOM?!" "Karson you Mom has been coming here since she was a child where she met your Father and now she has kept you away for an unknown reason but I know she has kidnapped Hannah,Ness,and Lucas, and WE have to help them! But first we have to FIND them!" Nathan walked to a door put his ear on it and then walked in.

The door in the corner opened Luke was walking around like he had nothing better to do when he looked at the door his face went from blank to a emotinal state when his eyes landed on Karson. Emmmm EMMMM! Lucas shreiked as Karson ran to him pushing Luke aside. "LUCAS! Oh my god I was sooo worried-..." Karson looked around the room she saw Nathan helping Hannah but where was-. "Lucas wheres Ness? I know he can be difficult,and I don't like him that much but where is he?" Lucas dropped her gaze and stared at the floor he didn't know,she didn't know for all they did know he could be dead.

"Ack!" Ness coughed when was the last time someone dusted this place its disgusting it was dark,and cold in the cell. Since no one was around Ness thought about climbing the wall and seeing if there was a way over it,or where the keys were but the wall was slick and he couldn't get a hold on it so that plan went down the drain. Ness walked to the bars and tried to see out of them through the darkness but he had lost hope when his wall idea went down the drain.

Once Lucas and Hannah had been untied Nathan was dealing with the man who had been keeping guard -he didn't do a very good job at that- finally Nathan came over to her a smile plastered on his face the dungeon is just beyond here,and the keys to the cell are right here, he held up a key ring took her hand and took her to the room beyond them and in there was a cold dark room with a jail cell Nathan turned on a gas lamp in the cell sat the little raven haired hatted boy.

Ness looked up to see Karson,Nathan,Hannah,and...LUCAS all SAFE THANK GOD he thought as he almost grabbed the bars but remembered what happened last time and took a step back from them. Nathan went up and put the key in the lock as Ness stood away from the bars and Lucas curiosly looked at them. "Don't touch them they burn or shock or something aweful and it hurts like hell so be careful." Nathan opened the cell door Ness stepped out five secounds after Lucas hugs him,after is Hannah,then Karson,and then Nathan. Ness pushed them off stateing they were suffocateing him. "Lets get out here I'm bored." Ness grinned what was known as his devil smile.

* * *

**OK this one was short cause I ran out of ideas I am a TERRORABLE writer this must be one of the worst stories of all time plz don't be rude cause you don't really have any right to be rude when I know about it already ;( plz review if liked if not plz don't I don't need any more rain.**


	6. Days in the Basement

**OK I have chapter 6 done! yay! and its not super uper short!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Once in the store Nathan locked the door and turned the lights off and grabbed a lanturn and led them to the basement. "I think they would check here first so if we hide down here we might not get caught." Karson frowned she didn't know they had a basement but wouldn't her Mom? " Nathan I think my Mom would know about us haveing a basement so don't you think it would be checked? " "No Karson cause you didn't know you had one she wouldn't check it because of that I found it but didn't say anything I know more then all of you do but right now we have to be quiet. "

Hannah felt like she was locked up again she had a pretty bad headache,and she was about to suggest to throw Ness out of store,he was whistleing and upside the wall upside down on the wall and Lucas was being Lucas and clinging to him like there was no tomorrow. Karson was doing her best to ignore him as well it was just annoying with that whistleing and humming. " NESS SHUT THE HELL UP YOUR MAKEING MY HEADACHE EVEN WORSE THEN IT ALREADY IS! " He looked up startled and I noticed his eyes looked glassy and he was very pale too.

Ness had a high fever and Lucas looked like he was going to pass out with sadness, Nathan went to get some medicine and said not to go anywhere he'll be right back, Hannah sat in chair keeping the two PSI boys company.

Nathan grabbed some cold medicine off the shelf and started reading the back of it to make sure it was safe when he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned and saw Lola Hudson standing there. "Hello Nathan have you seen my daughter I figured she would cling to you all day?" She smiled. " No I haven't seen Karson all day, I thought she must be busy with you what kind of Mother doesn't know where her child is almost all the time?" There was coldness in his voice as he looked at her with a glare she just stood there looking at him like he had slapped her right there on the spot. Nathan shoved past bought the medicine and took off makeing sure she wasn't following him as he slipped into the shop again makeing sure to lock the door.

" NATHAN! Your back! " Karson hugged him until he finally was able to push her off. " Here this is for Ness. " Karson grabbed the medicine and walked over to the old bed she had when she was little and loved princess's and sparkles. Ness took the medicine with no complaint and fell asleep. Hannah finally could talk to Lucas without Ness looking at her like she was a bother. " Hey Lucas your very close to Ness like very." Hannah noticed him smile shy like at her. " Yeah I've known him for a long time he keeps me safe since-...never mind about that I hope he feels better soon." Hannah frowned at him for not telling her she felt like an outcast to them.

Karson and Nathan watched the 3 from afar. "I don't get this Ness and Lucas are from the same game and thens there Hannah its like shes the odd one out with only her Eevee to keep her company shes not like a real girl I mean she doesn't like shopping theres something wrong with her!" "Karson not **_ALL _**girls like shopping its not cause shes from a game its cause she just isn't exactly like you." Nathan looked at her as she laid down on the floor and Lucas sat in the chair tiredness in his eyes.

In the morning Lucas woke up on the floor he had fallen off the chair _nice job Lucas_ he thought to himself as he slowly got up, _I wonder where Nathan went?_ Lucas got up and sat back in the chair. and looked at the uninteresting wall. "Lucas why are you stareing at the wall?" Ness's voice had startled Lucas that he fell off the chair -**again**- he scrambled back up on the chair. " You scared me! " Ness looked at him sadness in his glassy eyes. "Ummm I'm sorry do you need more medicine uh I'm sure Hannah can help me figure out how much lets see-" "Lucas I don't want anymore medicine it taste disgusting anyway." Lucas looked at him meeting his brown eyes with his light blue ones. " What do you want? " Lucas stuttered as his gaze dropped to the floor no longer able to look at Ness's. " I don't know if you'll approve but...come here. Lucas did as told.

Karson and Hannah had woken up and came and sat on the floor near the bed as Ness slept and Lucas fidgeted in his seat, what was with him he looked nervous _wonder what I missed _Hannah thought to herself.

Lucas felt nervous he hadn't expected Ness to kiss him he couldn't believe that he felt that way but then again Lucas felt the same way he just didn't expect it to be returned,this was something he had expected to be laughed at then Ness ditch him after he found he was serious maybe he just did it cause of the sickness yeah hes sick he isn't thinking straight.

Nathan walked back in he had gone to the grocery and the starveing four kids stared at him. " Yeah I got peanut butter, bread, syrup, crackers, water bottles, oh and 4 kinds of chips. Everyone gave him a werid look. " We can't have food that needs to be kept cooled cause we don't have a fridge remember? " the four got up and walked over looking through for something to eat as of they were hungry and this was better then no food at all.

After a few more days of being stuck in the basement and watching Karson make out with Nathan in the corner when everyone was thought to be asleep. they heard the door up stairs be unlocked . " Its your Mom Lola everyone not a sound ok? " The basement was silent everyone holding their breath after about 5 minutes they heard the door close and be locked again, everyone let out a breath of releif. " Shes gone Nathan why are they searching for us what do they want with us soo badly?" Nathan looked at her. "Its not you they want Karson its them..." Nathan looked to Hannah,Ness,and Lucas.

* * *

**Tada! Looks like Nathan knows more then hes telling what is he hideing lets find out next chapter! Plz review if liked!**


	7. What Nathan has to Say

**Hey guys heres chapter 7 lol its a pretty good chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Karson,Ness,Hannah,Lucas all sat down around Nathan. " Alright heres what you need and should know I am part of a society of secret agents who keeps video game characters safe from them safe you can trust me. " Karson looked saddened. " So you have been a lie and you don't love Karson and you just are here for us? " Ness asked coldness in his voice as he said it that Lucas shivered, Nathan on the other hand looked like he had been slapped then shot over and over again. " OF COURSE NOT I FOUND YOU BY LUCK I DO LOVE KARSON! " Karson's face lit up as Ness sat back sasitfied with the answer.

Nathan talked and showed them what was in his phone -the part Karson had somehow never saw nor found it- it was under law that he was to keep them safe or he might be revoked and if he just turns them in he can be put to death for it. Ness kept this in mind now realizeing there would be a price if he was to die,he coughed a little he still had that nasty cough,that makes everyone look at him with worry knowing hes sick.

How interesting Hannah thought Nathan could die because of them she knew to be careful of what and where as Nathan is very important to Karson. She glanced back at Ness who looked like he was holding back a cough she wondered why when he coughed it sounded so scary thats when she noticed Ness pull his hand out of his pocket with a inhaler in hand as he put it in his mouth and pressed the button. " Thats better thought I was about to have an attack. " He slightly grinned and put it back in his pocket as Karson and Nathan stared. " You have asthma? I didn't know that,would have been helpful infomation earlier. " Karson glared at him as he shrugged. "

Nathan had been texting for what seemed 3 hours to his society she still felt like there was more to the story but she didn't want to pry it out of him he would probably avoid her more then he already was. She just watched while sitting next to Ness and on the other side of Ness was Lucas as they watched Nathan with one wish, _to go outside and get to a library._

" No. " Nathan replyed to Hannahs question of going to the library with Ness and Lucas it was snowing they could get captured again,and Ness is still sick even though he says hes not he is. Nathan and his boss had talked it out no one was to leave the basement until there game times were found and they could return home with no complaint until then she wants them to be safe in the basement and to keep Karson away from her family as well as she is in danger now and the last thing I want is for Karson to get hurt she is my pride and joy,and I would put my life before hers,just as Lucas would for Ness.

Ness smiled good to see the goodie girl was doing something that didn't go with the rules like stay in the basement of the store, it was just past midnight when she got him and Lucas up. " We need to find a bus to the next town over and look in their library. " She walked on as Lucas shivered in the cold weather they had no winter cloths on so of course he was very cold,he on the other hand felt nothing of the cold so he stepped closer to Lucas and wrapped his arm round his and walked on hopeing to find a bus soon.

Karson and Nathan woke up as Nathan turned a dark shade of red to find himself next to her with his arms around her,he was about to say something when Karson said. " Where are the others? I mean their like...gone... " Nathan looked over and shock went to anger. " DID THEY JUST GET UP AND LEAVE THOSE LITTLE...SON OF A BITCH! " Karson stared at him as she unintwined herself from him as she walked back and forth and Nathan watched her. " Nathan what are we going to do! I've lost them there were like my closest friends and-and-and! " Nathan got up and went over to her trying to calm her before she starts crying even though it would be nice to hold her while she crys he could be put to death over this and he knew now was not the time to want to be romantic.

Hannah,Ness,and Lucas caught a bus to the next town called Axel,Lucas fell asleep on Ness's lap as Ness stroked his unsualy long hair that wasn't standing up but down to his shoulders since he had not had time to fix it up. Hannah found this adorable as she watched til she fell asleep.

" Karson if there captured and killed I will be killed and I don't know what will happen to you but it won't be good we HAVE to find them this is worth a revoke I am sooo DEAD! " Karson looked at him then slapped him. " Nathan get it together we will find them nothing is going to happen to you or me and I sure hope not to them! stop scaring me what are you not telling them...and ME?! " Karson looked at him for a long time before he finally replied. " If I get them through this I can be freed from my contract with them and pick where I want to live and who I will spend the rest of my life with. " Karson looked shocked her whole future depended on them she grabbed Nathan and wouldn't let go even when he said they need to go look she felt to weak to move on her own.

* * *

**Plz review if liked if not plz no hatred but if you didn't like tell me and I'll try to change it up. Oh and this story is moving smoothly don't you think?**


	8. Library Break in and Accidents

**Heres chapter 8 I'm too tired to start chapter 9 right now maybe I'll see if my other story has enough words to be chapter 1 probs not.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Nathan and Karson started walking through the blizzard until Nathan ran into a lamp post,Karson scrambled down to help the boy up. Nathan ran his fingers threw his wet blonde curly hair. " Ow that hurt, I can't see in this frost bitting weather! " Karson dragged him into a small coffee shop that was open 24 hours and had no one but a cashier inside. Karson quickly walked up and talked for what seemed hours to Nathan before she came back with a coffee. " Here this is for you took me forever to talk her into getting me one sheesh talk about lousy service. " Nathan smiled at her and took a sip of his coffee.

When Hannah woke up they were nearing the next town she woke up Ness and Lucas as they neared, Lucas just sat up and looked out the window oberveing every little detail,while Ness laid back down and shut his eyes. " 5 more minutes...ZZZ " Hannah glared at this she hated Ness but yet she liked to have him around when hes nice that is but now she wanted nothing more than to rip his head off, but she sat back _hes tired leave him alone when we get there though you will have to drag him off funn-__**not**__-._

Nathan watched the snow with displeasure he hated snow so much now, he reached for his phone to check the time -for about the 20th time now- it was 3PM and he was wondering why it was soo dark, then it hit him this is no ordinary blizzard its the time blizzard it has come because of Hannah,Ness,and Lucas still being here,this was not good -**_AT ALL_**- it would eventually make the three fade away forever if their not returned to their correct times and worlds.

Hannah got off the bus carrying Ness who snored loudly in her arms, _How annoying I should just drop you in the cold snow and leave you there to die...but I need to keep Lucas happy as well gosh if he didn't have feelings for you I would have dumped you into a lake already!_

Karson checked the weather on her phone but it kept saying blizzard all day stay inside and Nathan kept checking the time it was getting colder in the shop every minute it wasn't fun to wait out the storm cause Nathan wouldn't stop fidgetting and checking the damn time that no one cared about at this point. she finally couldn't take it as she opened the door and slammed it shut she was going to find them and when she did this time **SHE** would be the one to almost kill Ness, Nathan caught up with her surprised by her outburst as she walked not fazed by the time blizzard which meant one thing only Karson was who they came here for and thats why she felt weird with and without them and why she luved them so greatly, Lola had known and so had...**HIM.**

Hannah watched Ness take his hands and bring them to the door he relaxed himself-hopefully he won't go back to sleep- after about a couple secounds the door was pryed off and had static all around it,as Ness walked in shivering from the cold. "Wheres the heat moniter thing and don't correct me just tell me where it is." Hannah turned the heat on hoping the door being on the ground wouldn't affect the heat of the freezeing library. "Heats on lets move we have about an hour to find some books and get back without Karson and Nathan freaking the fuck out on us.

Karson was glad the bus was taking her to the next town if they were advised to stay in why were the buses running!? Nathan seemed to wonder to since the buses don't normally run when everyone is to stay in. Thats when the bus stopped and the driver looked at them. "You know the buses aren't supose to be running but they do to get people who are stranded home so don't think I'm kidnapping you cause I saw your faces in the mirror so just know that. Nathan looked releived from where she sat he must have thought they were going to be kidnapped _I don't think it would be hard to escape a bus with no one but us on it. _Karson smiled at him, he then smiled back and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Hannah and Lucas both searched one area of the library she wondered what Ness was doing he wasn't anywhere in sight which worried her of what he was doing,she stopped looking for books and now was searching for Ness she walked around until she heard some muffled noises, there was his hat next to a pile of books...so thats what that loud noise was! Ness was possibly dead under these books. "OH MY GOD LUCAS HELP ME UNBURY NESS HE GOT HIMSELF TRAPPED UNDER A HUGE PILE OF BOOKS!" Hannah and Lucas starting pulling books away five to ten at a time.

Off the bus Karson dashed up the library steps the minute she saw the door on the ground she thought _Ness _when she raced in she heard screaming and she took off to find Hannah and Lucas throwing books out of a pile _What are they doing that for they aren't even looking at the titles and where is Ness?! _Karson raced up and saw Lucas clutching Ness's hat which meant..."OH MY GOSH IS HE UNDER THAT PILE OF BOOKS!" Before she got her answer she started digging to not even noticing Nathan staring at them like they were crazy idiots.

After they realized Ness wasn't under the books they found him asleep in a chair in another isle Karson slapped him upside the head for scaring her into being a madwomen and throwing books everywhere Hannah just glared at him. Nathan smiled Ness isn't stupid enough to get stuck under a huge pile of books I'm sure he would have yelled and actually dug his way out on his own. Nathan laughed for like a million years while Ness glared at him. "Like I would ever get stuck under books of all things,if you give me a book I would most likely burn it to ashes,then do a dance on them cause I'll tell you this I DO NOT READ!

Nathan smiled and started looking through the collection settleing on a world video game manual it was about maybe a month old and probably took about 50 years to write. Hannah flipped through it looking for Pokemon when she found it she saw the main charcater was Ash Ketchum shes met the guy hes rude and a know it all so why was it all about him? He didn't even do anything of interest how aweful for her game to be about such a **_SNOB_**! Ness stole the book and looked his up. "Heh OK lets see Mother 1 is Ninten Mother 2 is me and Mother 3 is Lucas and Mother 2 + 3 is about us both and were just a chracter is Super Smash Bros,hey I'm unlockable!"

Well Nathan made them get on the bus after Ness destroyed the camra footage and the camras with out so much as a grunt, I climbed on the bus Hannah got on after me then Ness I sat down and started swinging mylegs -Mr. Brown style YEAH!- and looked across from me as Ness sat down next to me and I felt my pulse pick up but I ignored as we left for Karsons family store.

Once back in the boring basment Karson scolded us for leaving but she fell asleep after bout 10 words, Nathan laid next her and he fell asleep instantly as for Ness and Lucas the two fell asleep with Lucas's head on Ness's chest I went to asleep alone. "oh do I miss Barry and Anna" I softly said as I went to sleep.

* * *

**OK plz review if you liked this and I mean it plz review I feel like Karson is the only one actually reading this story.**


	9. Meeting the Boss

Chapter 9

I woke up first out of everyone else Lucas had fell asleep on me awww how cute I gently move him off me as I stand and see Nathan Karson intwinded together,and then there was Hannah she was alone all curled up and it was a sad sight Ness felt bad that she was all alone and they all had someone to lay on or with...he looked down at Lucas and smiled as he lifted him and sat by Hannah and laid down next to her,_she won't be alone not with us there to keep her company._

Hannah woke to see Ness and Lucas next to her _funny I don't remember laying next to them weird. _She got up as she noticed Karson stand and stretch she then grabbed a cracker and ate it before she noticed Hannah was watching her. "Oh Hannah hi good morning." Karson cheerly said,at that moment a loud ringtone burst through the room it made Lucas jump 5 feet in the air and Ness sat up and Lucas fell on him as they snapped at each other Nathan snatched his phone and answered it. "Hello? Oh! Hi uh yeah...YOU DID! THATS GREAT...An hour?...GOT IT THXS!" Nathan smiled like doofus from the reverse world.

"Nathan who,what I'm lost what was the call about?!" Nathan grinned wider. "They have the times and in an hour a plane is going to come get these 3 and they will be safely returned to their correct places." Ness,Hannah,and Lucas all looked saddened I probably looked like I had glassy eyes and was about to burst into tears to be honest I didn't want them to leave they were like my children mine and Nathan's kids.

Karson looked like she was or about to cry Hannah didn't feel like going home would solve the problem only stopping Karsons parents would solve it Hannah got up she just then realized they had her Eevee she had been going days without it! Hannah grabbed Ness's arm and stormed up the stairs,kicked the door off its hinges ran across the street,and dragged him and a following Lucas through the box,and to the castle,where Ness destroyed the door with a glance to Hannah who stormed in and started looking in all the rooms.

Karson and Nathan ran after Hannah,Ness,and Lucas completely shocked at her reaction to the news of going home what was wrong with her?! They reached the doors panting as they see the doors on fire _Ness_ still the first name to come to mind when she sees disaster how lovely she thought as she walked in and saw them looking in rooms. "What the hell Hannah! What are you even doing your acting like we ate your best friend!?" Hannah didn't even glance at them as she took off up the stairs Ness&Lucas followed her without glancing at me.

After checking almost all the floors she found her Eevee on the top floor Ness and Lucas tired and her happy and then realizing how tired SHE was as well. "I'm sorry guys I had to get Eevee now lets kick these bastards out and get back to our lives!" Ness smiled his devilish smile and Lucas grinned his little grin as they walked to the door behind this room as they all knew where it led to -the boss's room- they burned the door down to ashes and looked at an old ugly man as he sat in a wheel chair look frail and old. "Hello children any reason you burned down my beautiful door you know it probably had hopes and dreams like you 3 should I burn yours?" The man looked mad but weak as he was very ugly and it hurt her eyes to look at his grey hair wrinkled pale skin and his deep blood red shirt made him look horrible his yellow eyes look very alive and full of evil it scared her to look at them.

Karson and I were running up the stairs when something hit him upside the head he fell to the floor he heard Karson scream before he blacked out.

The old man talked FOREVER about how flawless his plan was and how we weren't going to stop him as we were 'children' but I ignored him for now as of I don't care. Ness got bored -he gets bored a lot ;)- and soon he was telling this old man that his life is ticking away and that he doesn't want to grow old and look like him and still be here,the old man looked offended as Ness called him an ugly old man and a time waster and to get to the point of what he was saying. I stood quietly with Lucas while the two now started to stare daring the other to look away.

Karson was running up the stairs as fast as she could as Nathan had been hit in the head in with a giant thingy and she was next as she ran screaming up the stairs when she reached the top floor and saw the door she raced to it to see Ness staring some old ugly guy down or was checking him out? _What the hell Ness? Lucas is standing right there!_

"Karson...hi...uh I don't think Ness will stop staring for awhile but hes really starting to scare us." Lucas nodded in agreement as he turned and looked at some hanging huge metal thing he tapped it when it fell on him making him scream as Ness turned and "PK FIRE!" Ness yelled and Lucas was knocked away and the metal wheel fell to the ground and fell through the floor and Lucas laid on the floor looking hurt **_BAD_**. And Ness looked like he just wanted to die right there and then.

The old man got up. "Ah I see Lucas was a curious character and he almost died because of it,would have been nice one less job for me to do...MINIONS bring me the hostage you have been texting me about. _He knows how to text? Weird old man and what hostage...wait OH NO! NATHAN! _"We have brought you Nathan Boyle ranking is pretty high we can't even tell you how much he is worth and what will happen when he is returned or if we kill him lets just say the girl won't last long." Ness snapped at that he wouldn't let **_ANYTHING_** happen to Lucas,Hannah,and Karson.

As the old man neared he dared to put his hand on Ness's shoulder. Ness took his hand and quickly and swiftly slapped the old man making him fall coughing. "Don't just STAND there FOOLS kill Lucas!

* * *

**Plz review I so much luv it and would review it cause of how much I luv it.**


	10. The Ending

**OK this is going to be really sad don't flame me over it though this may seem like the end for this story but one thing you should know**

_**Sequel **_**yep I'm making a sequel so don't have a fit.**

* * *

Chapter 10  
Ness did not wait one secound before all of the guards were on the floor dead or passed out no one knows -nor wanted to know- and the old man was on the floor coughing when Ness had a baseball bat in his hand and brought it down on the old man,at that moment the old mans body swirled gold and then a bunch of gold bars fell to the floor and soon after Nathan stood up rubbing his head making a noise of what the hell happened? Karson hadn't noticed him as he stood up. Ness watched Nathan go over and hug Karson scaring the crap out of her but she hugged him back before she started crying.

Lucas twitched as an attempt to get up but even that little twitch hurt through his whole body,he couldn't focus his eyes on anything so he kept them closed as he tried to breathe the floor smelled like vomit though it made him want to start to vomit.

Ness sat beside Lucas he didn't know what to do as of what he has done was unfixable which meant Lucas was going to die...why does Lucas have to die?! Ness started crying like he would never be the same again -he wouldn't be the same even if he tried- at that moment a lady walked in. "Comon on Nathan...Karson,and...them. The lady walked out as Nathan,Karson,Hannah,Ness,and Lucas followed her -Ness carrying Lucas with tears staining his eyes- they climbed on a plane and they reached a little town.

Hannah climbed off she was in Twinleaf she smiled her home town she waved goodbye to Ness and Lucas as she raced into her house to say hello to her Mom.  
Once they reached Onett Ness climbed down as he waved to Lucas who was looking out the window with the help of Karson he knew later he would call Ness if he made it til then that is.

Once in Tazmily town Lucas was put in his house and about exactly 8 minutes when they were lifted in the air Lucas took his last breath with one thought he had never said that he wished he did say. _I love you Ness...forever and always_.

Karson and Nathan began their life together after that her parents arrested and Lucas's funeral was very sad as Karson held Ness close while she cried on Nathan's shoulder Hannah wiped away tears.

Karson saw Ness,and Hannah sometimes but since Lucas' death they all felt even farther apart from Ness.

Whenever they did see each other Hannah swears that Ness has matured much more and was more quiet she felt a strange dark feeling around him,and once they seperated she would cry and she knew it was for Lucas and Ness.


End file.
